icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gelo Fabian/iCarly iOMG Part 2 Prediction Script
THIS IS NOT FOR SHIP-WARRING! I'm a Seddie shipper but I always try to put ALL ships. Scene 1: Spencer gets out of the box Gibby: Spencer...You might not see for a while Spencer: What? NO. Gibby: You were stuck for 6 hours! Spencer: So... Gibby: You're only allowed until 3 hours. But you slept from the gas and the chowder. Spencer: Carlotta's fault! Gibby: Who's..... Spencer: Carly Gibby: Ah. Scene 2: Sam sees Carly Sam: It's cool? But I always hurt you (Carly looking at the window) Sam: A lot Freddie: ''You said sorry! I don't wanna say something mean! I know Carly tells you to make a move to someone who you love and then... ''Sam: CARLY! Freddie: What do you mean... Sam: Look at the window Freddie: CARLY! (Carly runs away screaming; going to Brad) Sam: ''She might go to Brad ''Freddie: ''weeeaaaahhh ''Sam: It's some serious chiz! Freddie: But I have to tell you something important! Sam: Tell me! Freddie: ''Why didn't you act different when you started "loving" me? ''Sam: ''I'm nervous. When Brad became our intern, there are 2 guys now. I can "pretend" to "like" Brad ''Freddie: ''So the whole time ''Sam: ''Yup ''Freddie: ''I've been pranked on someone who loves me! Scene 3: Brad packing up the project. ''Carly: ''BRAD! ''Brad: Hey Carly! Carly: ''It's something about Sam ''Brad: ''Let me guess...she loves Freddie! ''Carly: ''But... ''Brad: I know! Freddie told me about the "in love" thing and Sam said she doesn't love me. So it's obvious she likes Freddie! Carly: But do you like her? Brad: ''I don't have much interests on girls! ''Carly: ''REALLY? ''Brad: Yeah Sam: Brad! Brad: I know Sam: ''Carly! ''Freddie: ''Pranked you, SAMANTHA! I told Brad about the mood and you denying your love. BRAD IS SMART! ''Sam: ''Oh yeah. ''Carly: Freddie, can I talk to you? Sam: Yeah Doofus, talk to Carly! Freddie: ''Fine Sapuckett ''Sam: ''Stop it Benson! ''Freddie: ''Did you tell about Sam kissing me to Brad? ''Carly: ''No. ''Freddie: ''Oooh! A phone call ''Mrs. Benson in the phone: ''Freddie go home! You need your ointment! ''Freddie: ''Mom! ''Mrs. Benson in he phone: Freddie Freddie: ''Okay. Bye mom! ''Carly: Hey! SECRET SCRIPT TIME Freddie: Can we just not talk about it! Carly: ''NO. We can't just not talk about it ''Freddie: But my mom's waiting for me to... Carly: ''I don't care. Are you in love? ''(ADDED PART) Like LOVE LOVE! ''My own next version of the script ''Freddie: Are those eye bugs? Carly: Are you in love with me or not? Freddie: I didn't say I love you. Carly: But (changes the subject) Are you in love or not! Freddie: Yes Normal Carly: With... Sam: What's up! Freddie: ''Carly's bugging me. She keeps on asking me if I'm in love. ''Carly: ''Nevermind! ''Gibby: Spencer's leaving and his eyes! Carly: SPENCER! Spencer: ''Heeeeellllpppp meeeee ''Carly: Oh he's cool Scene 4: The next day starts in the Shay's apartment Spencer: ''Finally! I can see! ''Carly, Sam, Freddie: Wooah aahh Brad: I know what all of you are up to! Sam: Brad I can explain Brad: You're not eating my fudge! Sam: Oh yeah Carly: ''Right ''Freddie: Ocho! Gibby: I got all of our cards! Sam you got a C Freddie: ''Woah ''Carly: Sssaammm??? Gibby: YEAH! Carly you got a B, I got a C+, Brad's new but he got an A+ for his project, and Freddie got A+ overall Brad: YES! Freddie: Muchos!! Carly: B! Yesssssshhhh Brad: Got to go guys. Bye! Carly, Sam, Spencer, Freddie, Gibby: Bye! Carly: Are you crying? Sam: No. I died laughing at this. Freddie: ''Ewww... WHAT IS THAT! ''Sam: A bladder Carly: ''Yuck. Why did you guys kiss! ''Sam: I love Freddie! (Freddie, Spencer and Gibby faint) Scene 5: Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby wake up Sam: Look. I love Freddie because he kissed me and I felt that Freddie is my love! (Gibby and Spencer faint again) Freddie speaking to himself: ''I think I have a crush on Sam! ''Carly: Gotta wake up. Guys go outside. Bye now! Sam and Freddie: ''Bye! Scene 6: The hallway (FINAL SCENE) ''Freddie: Sam Sam: Yeah Freddie: I think I'm having double minds Sam: ''huh '''Freddie: '''I like Carly, and I think I have a crush on you ''Sam: Woah Freddie: ''Don't tell anyone ''Sam: ''I won't! ''Freddie: Good. (Freddie hugs Sam for 7 seconds) Freddie: Sam...I like you and Carly Sam: A triangle on us? Freddie: No. I'm beginning to loose my crush on Carly and adding a bit from you. But I still like Carly. I'm just developing a bit for you. Sam: ''Well I guess you're in love. ''Carly: Hey! Sam: Heyo Freddie: ''I like both of you. ''Carly: It's cool. I don't care. It's a crush. (The trio hug) Freddie: I like my best friends! Carly: Cute. Sam: Sweet. Freddie: Well. Seddie and Creddie are now happening. Cause Fredward Benson likes Sam and Carly. Scene 7: Credits Freddie: Heyo hobos and peeps! I know in Webicon you guys fighted. Seddie and Creddie should be together! I'm beginning to like both at the same. So, no more wars! -Fredward Benson ''Summary: '' Freddie begins to like both of his best friends. Carly accepts it. The ending credits is a new Freddie blog with Seddie and Creddie. He said NO MORE SHIP WARS; marking Freddie liking both of his best friends. No more ship-wars, everything ends. iCarly won't end. It's still a normal iCarly. It's just that Sam will always say sorry and be sorry for her doings with Freddie and Carly is just normal. 'MY MESSAGE: I DON'T WANT SHIP WARS. THAT'S WHY THE ENDING IS FREDDIE TO END SHIP WARS. ' Category:Blog posts